Out Of My Way
by PawnOfTheThree
Summary: An odd man with seemingly no name gets his hands on what he needs... through any means neccesary.


"You do realize that this kind of thing is exactly what we want to avoid, right? A scene like this?" Carth's voice was amazingly calm compared to the panic he felt inside of him. Even now the Sith patrols were closing on their position, but his new 'partner' wasn't listening to him. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I hate the guy myself, hell, I would love to see him killed for his opinions. It's just that this is really not the best of times to be doing something like this." He gestured toward the approaching soldiers, who were now within earshot, their blasters held at the ready. One raised his rifle and aimed it directly at Carth's partner.

"Let him go, civilian. We will not hesitate to strike you down where you stand." There was an audible hum as the soldier's rifle began to charge. The tip began to glow red as the man he was addressing looked up from his captive.

"Ya see… This is the problem." His voice was light and joyful as he spoke, the usual scrape only slightly showing through. "You Sith care only about your own people until someone stands up to you." The knife in his hand dug slightly deeper into his captive's neck, prompting a whimper from him. "Then he must be put down with all kinds of unnecessary force. I mean, really. This guy could sign up to your military for all you bastards care. Personally, I don't think his anti-species views are anything that deserves to be preserved." His eyes now moved back to his captive, their crisp blue glaring deep into the eyes of the one he has deemed unworthy of air.

"I warned you, civilian. Maybe this will teach you to mess with the Sith." The soldier's finger never had time to squeeze the trigger before he found a personalized blaster held against the faceplate of his helmet. Carth Onasi was not one to stand for anyone being cruel to the general public. As much as he knew he needed to remain hidden, he was not about to let these soldiers shoot this man to get to his partner. His partner… well, he wasn't quite sure what to think of the man, but something told him he would not take this civilian's life without a good reason.

"Drop the rifle, Sith. You don't want to give me the satisfaction of relieving my frustrations on your snot filled nose." His left hand flew to his other holster and grasped the blaster resting there, leveling it at the other bewildered soldier. "Or maybe you want me to kill you and your friend. I have no quarrels with killing you bastards right here, right now." The soldiers obviously believed his bluff, as they both dropped their weapons and fell to their knees, their hands pointing skyward.

"Alrighty, now." Carth's partner spoke up again. "Off with the uniforms, buckos. And no funny business while your doing so, either. If I hear anything I so much as _think_ sounds like the crackle of a radio, I will personally throw you off this edge here." He pointed with his knife behind him, the long drop to the roof of the lower city enough deterrent for anyone to behave. Both soldiers hurriedly scrambled out of their uniforms, stripping down to their military issued underwear before they were told to stop. Carth stepped in front of them and leveled his blasters at their unprotected heads, his face filling with anger.

"Explain to me why I should let you both go back to your superiors and rat about us? What's to stop either of you from doing just that?" The soldiers both scrambled for words, tripping over their own tongues as they hunted for the words that would save their lives. Carth shook his head and turned to his partner, his face a mask of both anger and worry. "What do you think we should do with them?"

"Well… they know what we look like, which is definitely a bad thing. First thing they will do is head straight back to base and blab about who we are, what we did, and what we look like. That is something we cannot afford to let happen Carth. Every major soldier in that army is going to know who you are by your looks alone, not to mention the fancy personal tool of death you got in your hand there. I say kill them, but not with the blaster, people will hear it and come running."

"Good point." Carth lowered his blasters and stepped back for a moment, pondering what they were going to do with their new captives. As he stepped back, the knife his partner had been holding flew threw the air and stabbed into the throat of one soldier, slicing open his neck and blocking his windpipe. The man threw his captive to the side and stepped to the other soldier, kicking him hard in the jaw before he could react. The soldier slumped backward, rendered unconscious from the blow. A sharp kick to the side of his limp neck changed that as his spine snapped, sending him to his death without so much as grunt. Carth stepped to his partner, dropping his blasters back into their holsters and placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Effective, I guess. But what happens when these soldiers don't check in for their patrols on time? Somehow I don't think it will be hard to guess that there are Republic soldiers hiding somewhere up here if these two are late getting to the Lower… City… Oh." Realization dawned on Carth even as he spoke, his eyes grazing over the two dead soldiers, each one having a build similar to his partner or himself.

"Not that hard to figure out, once you think about it. Why do you think I waited a full week before trying anything? These two are the closest any single patrol is to our body sizes, making them the perfect bets for finding uniforms that we can use." The man spoke matter-of-factly once more, the scrape in his voice showing through clearly once more. He turned to the man he had been holding captive, stepping over to him and squatting down, bouncing slightly as he did so. "As for you, my alien hating little scum friend, you are going to shut your hole and never speak out against aliens ever again. Otherwise, I will tear your spine out through your spleen and leave the IOU for it on your body for the authorities to find." Carth cringed slightly at the visual, and the former captive's eyes widened, "Are we clear?"

"As clear as Tarisian ale is strong, good sir. Please… I swear I will not let anyone know of this, just let me go." Carth and his partner both nodded, waving the man off. He ran faster than he ever had in his life, and Carth and his partner turned to each other, their eyes meeting for a quick moment before they both started laughing. After a few moments they caught their breath and began collecting the Sith soldiers' armor.

----

Thirty minutes later the man that had been held captive was executed. It seems the soldier's bodies were found with his name carved into them, the blade that had been used found resting on the ground next to both bodies. After refusing to turn over the stolen uniforms and insisting that a Republic soldier who was hiding on the planet was responsible, he found out what it feels like to betray and lie to the Sith. He was put to death by a firing squad in the center of a square as an example. Two Sith soldiers standing in the square at the time looked at each other and the shorter of the two nodded. The two of them continued on thier patrol route then, heading down the elevator and into the Lower City.


End file.
